


The prefect bathroom

by armapella



Series: Harry Potter, the slut-who-worshipped [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Harry, First Time, Long Cock, M/M, Oral, Prefect Bathroom, Rimming, Top!Cedric, VIRGINITY!Kink, Virgin Harry, size!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armapella/pseuds/armapella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cedric told him to go to the prefect bathroom to find out more about the second task, Harry didn't think that the blond would be there too!<br/>Sex between two underage boys (Harry is 14, Cedric 17).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The prefect bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of a series.  
> HARRY POTTER  
> HARRY POTTER  
> A.K.A THE SLUT WHO WORSHIPPED
> 
> Hello everybody :D  
> This series has absolutely no plot, there's a timeline because all of these scene happened in the same universe but that's all. Each story can be read individually and feature a sex scene with Harry getting fucked before or after he worshipped some part of an other male body, I’m trying to think about all the worship kinks here but if I miss one don't hesitate to point it out to me and I might write something about it.
> 
> This brings me to another point, each story feature one or several kinks, some might not be to your liking so please read the tags before your read the story.
> 
>  
> 
> STORY ONE: FOURTH YEAR, HARRY P. (14 y-o)/ CEDRIC D. (17 y-o)  
> PARTICULARITIES: CEDRIC: LONG COCK. HARRY: Virgin.  
> WHEN: Before second task (Prefect Bathroom scene in CANON).  
> KINKS: VIRGINITY! Kink, Cock!Worship, Rimming, Oral.  
> OCCURS IN: PREFECT BATHROOM.  
> SCENARIO: When Cedric told him to go to the prefect bathroom to find out more about the second task, Harry didn't think that the blond would be there too!
> 
> Work wasn't edited, english isn't my native language. If you are interested in editing, please contact me. Thank you !

"Okay one, two, three, and four ..." Harry counted as he passed the doors. He stopped in front of a portrait of an old man who looked curiously at him.  
"What do you need, young man?" The old man asked, a little golden plaque under the portrait read 'Boris the Bewildered' and so Harry answered with the password: "Pine fresh".  
Boris looked as if he wanted to say something but his words were lost on Harry as he quickly got in the door that was previously hidden by the portrait. The room behind it, or the bathroom as the case may be was a large room. In one side of the room, long stalls were aligned with toilets inside -or at least he figured these were toilets, you never know in Hogwarts. On the other side were a long tub sunk in the ground much like a swimming pool but not quite long or large enough to merit that term. All along the tub where golden bath taps who were running colored bath water, bubbles and foam. Towels and bath robes where aligned on of the bath taps while different bath supplies where put on ground level, easily reachable from the tub.

The young Champion looked around looking for something that might help him for the Second task. He took the Golden Egg from his robes and looked at it. What was he supposed to look at?

"Maybe you should listen to it underwater, like Cedric did?" Came a bubbly voice that he recognized all too easily. He looked up and sure enough, the Ghost of Moaning Myrtle was looking at him from her large round glasses.

"What do you mean?" he asked. For all her creepy interest in him, Myrtle did answer truthfully ... most of the time.

“Well, that Hufflepuff prefect came in here a few weeks ago with the same Egg and opened it once he was underwater! Is this some new wizarding invention? I don't see much of a point, could you explain it to me Harry?” The ghost was advancing toward him as she was talking, fluttering her eyelashes at him. Growing uncomfortable, he tried to go around her and toward the Tub.

“Thank you Myrtle, can you please leave so I can go into the Tub? »

The ghost flew and disappeared in the tub, laughing all the while. Harry tried not to think about how she knew that Cedric opened the Egg underwater. That kind of implied that she was there as he undressed ... creepy. He looked around as he undressed himself, making sure that the perverse ghost was not there.  
Completely naked, he picked up the Golden Egg from the ground and got into the tub after filling it with water and foam (Just in case she came back). For a tub this big, it filled up really quickly and he found himself amazed by magic for the n-th time. It was really something.

As he got underwater, he opened his eyes and prepared himself to open the Egg when he saw a familiar round face looking at him with a big smile. He immediately went up and put the Egg on his private area as he shouted Myrtle’s name.

“Myrtle is here again?”

Startled, Harry looked in the direction of the voice and found himself face to face with long white legs covered in light blond hair. He blushed as he looked up to discover a completely naked - and grinning Cedric Diggory. He blushed even more deeply as he realized that he was getting hard from this and he did his best not to look at the older boy’s private area but from the brief look he got earlier, he understood why Cedric was fine with parading naked in front of others like this.

"Ce...Cedric? What are you doing here?" He stammered. He looked right at the boy's face even as said boy sat on the edge of the tub, his tights on the same level as Harry’s head - right opposite of Harry! For if the tub was quite long it wasn't all that large and he was only a meter or so away from his face!

"Taking a bath, obviously. Surely the tub is big enough for both of us." And then the prefect opened his legs apart! Harry couldn't resist as his eyes went down to the other champion's dick. It was significantly longer than his even though it wasn't fully erect, staying limply against the boy's tight. It was a bit veiny and pink, the testicles covered by light hair and the pubic area obviously cared for, as it was shaved in a rectangle with its base opposite the prick -effectively tracing a sort of arrow pointing toward it.  
"Liking what you see, Harry?"

Harry blushed again as he realized he was just caught staring and looked up at the prefect's face. The bastard was smirking, he was amused! Feeling daring -and pissed- Harry brought up a single brow as he replied: "Yeah". He then bit his lower lip for good measure.

What was surprising though was seeing the other guy's dick twitch at this. He looked at his face again to find him less amused and more ... aroused. Cedric was looking at him intensely as he dared him back: "Well, why don't you come closer and touch it then? »

Not wanting to back down now -and maybe because he kind of wanted it-, Harry put his Egg on the side of the tub and advanced slowly toward the other champion. Taking his hand out of the water, he carefully touched the head. It had a strange texture, spongy yet soft as velvet. He heard Cedric chuckle: "It's not going to bite you Harry".  
Taking it as a dare, the Gryffindor grabbed the dick more firmly in his hand and began to pump it, feeling it grow rapidly. This ... thing was certainly longer than his, it was huge! A bit on the slim side but easily nine inches! His mouth watered as he felt it pulse inside of his hand. He gave it a few more firm tugs as he looked at Cedric's face. The champion had his eyes closed, mouth slightly ajar as his head was looking up. He was clearly enjoying it.

Hesitantly, Harry brought his tongue out as he took a small lick of the pink head. He heard the other boy's breathe hitch as he tasted his cock - a bit salty and sweet at the same time, it was a strange but pleasant taste. With less hesitation, he took the whole head in his mouth; taking care of it not touching his teeth, then licked. Cedric's whole body twitched as he moaned, the sound bringing a sense of satisfaction to Harry.

As he tried to take more of Cedric in his mouth, the cock grazed the back of his throat before he took it of his mouth quickly; coughing. Cedric, who was laying on his elbows by this point, got back quickly to ask him if he was alright. "Don't take it all in your mouth Harry, you're going to Gag! »

The younger boy didn't know what he meant but kept silent, choosing to lick Cedric from the base to the head. The Hufflepuff moaned again as he laid back on his elbows. Harry played with the blonde’s balls while he sucked on his head, enjoying the texture and the light hair grazing his hand. Wanting to try something, he took one ball in his mouth and sucked on it. Obviously, it was enjoyable to Cedric as the boy made a long moan and laid on his back, his elbows not supporting his anymore. The movement gave Harry a nice few of Cedric's butt and more precisely of his entrance. The dark haired boy found himself growing impossibly hard at the sight of the pink ring of muscles surrounded by a ring of light hair. He took the other ball in his mouth as his fingers grazed softly Cedric crack, putting a little more pressure on his ass.

"Hgnh ... Fuck, Harry! »

Encouraged by the moaning, he circled the Hufflepuff’s hole as he licked his dick. Feeling the muscles twitch under his fingers. Suddenly, he felt two hands sink in his hair to grab ahold of his head. He let Cedric lower him until he was face to ... hole. The message was clear and Harry was more than happy to do it. He gave a tentative lick at the hole, fearing for the taste but he could tastes nothing but a faint aroma of soap and the Salty/sweet taste he was beginning to associate with Cedric. He felt the twitching muscles giving in under his tongue. He licked Cedric's crack, stopping to kiss and lick his hole a bit more as he pumped the prefect's Dick. Said prefect was nothing but a twitching and moaning puddle by this time.

"Ha...Harry! S-St-Stopp! »

Harry stopped immediately, fearing he did something wrong. He watched as Cedric's chest moved up and down rapidly before the other champion sat back up. He grabbed Harry by his armpit and brought him out of the tub to sit between his legs. 

“It's your turn now Harry”, he said as he leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was soft as Harry tasted his lips. Certainly not salty but sweet, with touches of peach and mint. Soon enough, he felt a tongue pressing again his lips and opened his mouth to grant it access. The kiss quickly became more passionate as they tongues danced impossibly inside their mouths, battling for dominance an instant then exploring lovingly the next. A few moments later as he came out grasping for air, Harry found himself laying on his back, Cedric's legs between his own as he was laying on top of him; their torso only separate because the older boy was using his arms to support him. He was breathing heavily, face flushed and hair sticking to his front with sweat. His delicious lips were puffy and red as he looked down on Harry with blown eyes, desire written all over his face.  
Before he knew what was happening, Harry was moaning as Cedric was kissing, licking and biting his neck. He felt his kissing all over his torso as Cedric was going down on him, kissing his tights, inner tights and legs while carefully avoiding the pubic area.

"Cedric ...." While obviously a moan, his tone must have shown his annoyance as the other boy chuckled before gripping his already hard cock in his strong hand. While Harry has been tentative and hesitant, Cedric was a lot more assured -and maybe experienced- as he took the champion's cock in his mouth. And apparently he was not concerned about 'gagging' as he took him whole. Harry didn't last more than two seconds as the warmth and the tightness was too much for him and he came in long spurts in Cedric's mouth. The other boy pulled out quickly and some come stained his red lips. Harry sat back up immediately and began to apologize.

"It's okay Harry, is it your first time?" Cedric asked, smiling softly. Harry nodded then gestured to Cedric: "You still have some on your lips". But as Cedric made motion of taking it off, Harry came forth and licked all of it from his lips before kissing him deeply. If Cedric was surprised he did not show it as he kissed him back. Harry tried not to think about the fact that he was tasting himself (a bit bitter and salty) on Cedric and the fact that it was arousing him.

"You still haven't come ..." Harry said instead as they pulled out. Cedric smiled and looked at Harry's mouth: “I'm sure you can help...”

Harry shook his head and looked down: «No ... I was thinking maybe you'd like to ... you know ..."

"No, I don't see what Harry, what would I like to do Harry?" Cedric said, the prick was grinning again!

"You know what I mean! ... You're gonna make me say it aren't you?" The blonde just kept looking at him, grinning while trying -and failing an innocent look. Harry sighed «Fine! I want you to fuck me, to come in me! Happy?"

Cedric was looking at him intensely again as he laid him on his back slowly again. "Yes, very much so Harry" he whispered.

The next thing Harry knew was heaven as Cedric licked and kissed his entrance. He was so out of it that he didn't even see as Cedric grabbed something from behind him. He did however gasp as he sensed a finger penetrate him. The finger felt cold against his heat and it sent jolts of pleasure through his body. Soon enough, another finger joined the first and Harry felt a sudden burn at the intrusion but it became less painful and more pleasurable as he heard Cedric whisper something. The fingers were doing scissor movement inside of him, enlarging his entrance pleasurably. Once Cedric judged him dilated enough, he inserted a third finger. Harry's whole body twitched as his eyes went to the back of his head. A delicious burn emanated from his butt and he felt utterly full. 

The finger inside of him opened, making him fill even more full and he cried out. As he looked at Cedric, he found the boy looking at his ass intensely, either from concentration or something else he didn't know. Harry gasped again as one of the finger gazed against a specific spot inside of him. "Oh Merlin! Fuck, yes, Cedric ..."

The next few moments were only a whirlwind of moaning in Harry's memory. As Cedric fingered him, hitting that spot again and again. He felt his inside burning and his cock was painfully hard, pointing to the air above him. It stopped suddenly when Cedric pulled his fingers out and Harry felt utterly empty. Before he could say anything however, Cedric laid him on his back completely and lay atop of him, he put his elbows on each side of Harry's shoulder; his face mere inches away from the champion's. He balanced himself on one elbow as he took his prick with one hand and directed it to Harry entrance and...

"Oh" The Gryffindor’s eyes widened at the intrusion, while it wasn't quite as wide as three fingers -especially since Cedric seemed to have large hands-, it was quite imposing and the champion's breath hitched as he realized that he was being penetrated, by another man's dick! By Cedric, funny, friendly, beautiful, hot Cedric! He opened his eyes as if to make sure he wasn't dreaming and sure enough there was Cedric. Beautiful as ever, his fair eyes rolling in his head as he slid slowly inside of Harry; his blond hair sticking to his face, his beautiful red lips rounded in a silent moan.

Harry would have admired his lover more if said lover didn't hit his prostate right that moment and his world exploded in a million stars. He groaned and moaned as Cedric sheathed himself fully inside of him. He felt his insides burning as the Hufflepuff slid into places not yet expanded by his fingers. Harry’s memories of the next moments were fuzzy, the only sure thing was white hot pleasure and lots of moaning.

Soon, he came again untouched between their stomachs as he felt his lover's hot come inside of him. Cedric's elbows gave out and he fell on him, his weight comforting as they grasped for breath. As Cedric lay on the ground next to him, smiling and looking into his eyes. Harry felt the come slip out of his entrance (or is it exit now?) and blushed.


End file.
